


A Dining Experience

by Pharandy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharandy/pseuds/Pharandy
Summary: Kara bent the truth a bit to get a job as a waitress, how difficult is it really to speak another language? She will prove her language skills to her first customer, Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	A Dining Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fanfiction and felt that I wanted to share a silly little idea with the world. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Every conversation in Italics is in another language.

Does it matter if Kara had bent the truth slightly to get this job? These were desperate times and as they say: desperate times calls for desperate measures. It was her first shift at an exclusive restaurant in National City. It wasn’t supposed to be her first shift but she got called in at the last minute. Dinner rush was not the best first experience at a new job. It didn’t deter her though, Kara was service minded and always enjoyed connecting with customers. What Kara didn’t enjoy was the fact that she would have to speak another language. She had only taken introductory classes but _how hard could it be._ Also, money was a great motivator. 

Kara surveyed the floor, as one of the evening’s bookings entered. Kara quickly glanced at the movement in her peripheral but kept staring when she noticed the most elegant woman following the head waiter Winn. Her attire accentuated her curves and her hair was black, her jaw sharp. It was a sight to behold and Kara couldn’t stop staring. She snapped out of it when she noticed that the woman was seated in her area of tables. She got her notepad and a menu before hurrying to the table as soon as Winn left her alone.

As she approached the table she felt her nerves get the better of her. 

“ _Welcome to The Last Martian,_ ” Kara said and handed the menu to the woman. “ _I would like to present myself to you… introduce myself to you. I’m Kara and I’ll be your servant for the evening._ ” Kara finished with a flourish and wide smile, hoping the mishap wouldn’t be noticed. The woman glanced up at her in haste and with an amused smirk on her lips. Kara was in an instant mesmerised by her piercing green eyes. 

“ _Thank you._ ” The woman said and glanced back down at the menu. 

“ _Are you thirsty this evening, Mistress?_ ” Kara asked, silently wondering what the woman would choose to drink. Her thoughts were disrupted by a contained snort. Kara was surprised and elated at the sound the woman had produced. The woman in turn looked mildly uncomfortable by the sound she had just made. 

“ _Indeed,_ ” Kara felt the woman’s gaze as she assessed her. “ _Let’s start with a bottle of the house wine and I’ll let you know when I don’t want anymore. So keep it coming._ ” The woman bit her lip. Kara had difficulties listening to what the woman was saying. She was strikingly beautiful. 

“ _Yes,_ _I’ll get on it._ ” Kara left to get the woman’s order. She went to the bar, where the bartender James was. 

“James, a bottle of the house wine.” 

“Coming right up, Kara.” He bent down to retrieve a bottle. “How is it going? I see that you have Miss Luthor tonight.” Kara perked up, it was nice to have a name to a face but James' tone made her curious. 

“Why? Is that a bad thing?” Kara asked as she glanced back at the table where Miss Luthor was still perusing the menu. James leaned over the bar and lowered his voice.

“Her family is notoriously rude and they wave their wealth around in everybody’s face.” Kara looked at James, mouth open. 

“What does the family have to do with her? Has she behaved that way?” Kara asked, suddenly overwhelmed by her will to protect this woman. 

“No, but she’s a Luthor.” James said. 

“A person should be judged by her own merit not her family, James.” Kara said, a bit too loud as a few of the other patrons looked at her. “Thanks for the bottle.” Kara said and went back to Miss Luthor’s table.

Miss Luthor watched her curiously as she approached. Kara felt herself blush slightly at the intensity of the stare. She already found herself wanting to drown in those emerald green eyes.

Kara opened the bottle and she was distracted by her thoughts that she filled the entire glass, she had totally forgotten the etiquette. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I’ll get you another glass so you can taste it first.” In her haste to apologise she forgot that she was supposed to speak another language. “It’s no bother, I’ll just see if there’s anything...” It dawned on her that she was speaking English. “Eh… _I am sorry, I’m-_ ”

“Don’t you worry about it, I know that it is the one I want.” Her smile was genuine and Kara relaxed. Miss Luthor’s demeanor suddenly changed slightly, Kara could not read her expression. “ _I would like to have a word with the manager, though._ ” Kara got overwhelmed with a sense of dread. 

“ _Yes, Ma’am._ ” Kara walked briskly towards the manager’s office. She was absolutely sure that this first day would be her last.

She reached J’onn’s door and knocked tentatively. 

“Come in.” She entered and met with J’onn’s confused expression. “Kara, why are you here?”

“A customer wants to speak with you.” Kara said as she looked down at the floor. 

“Why? What did you do Kara? Do I know who it is?” He got up from behind the desk and walked to her. 

“According to James, it’s someone called Miss Luthor...” Kara looked at him to gauge his reaction. He went pale and Kara knew that this indeed would be her last night. 

“I’ll go right away.” Jonn straightened his tie and Kara watched as he went straight to Miss Luthor’s table and greeted her. Kara held her breath. They both looked at her. Jonn’s expression was hard to read but she saw him nod vigorously. The entire situation was very difficult to read. Kara thought Jonn would come back straight away but he went to talk to Winn in the front. Kara’s pulse was racing by the time Jonn made his way back to her. Kara waited patiently for the verdict.

“Kara, shouldn’t you be taking Miss Luthor’s food order?” Kara blanked out. 

“What… but...”

“I don’t pay you to mope around, Miss Luthor had a matter of business to discuss.” As if noticing Kara’s hesitancy. “You did nothing wrong, Kara. Keep up the good work.” He said as he went back inside his office.

With a new spring in her step, Kara went to Miss Luthor’s table. 

“ _Everything pleasurable, Miss Luthor?_ ” Kara asked. She cringed internally at the slip up. She wasn’t supposed to know her name. 

“ _Yes, Kara. The wine was excellent._ ” Kara was mesmerised how fluently the language left her mouth and how her lips formed around the words. Kara coughed to get back to business. Miss Luthor seemed amused as she held her glass delicately in her hand.

“ _Would you like to give me orders?_ ” Kara tried to get the sentence out, but some of the words were difficult for her. At least she could get by, and Miss Luthor understood her. It was all going well. 

“ _Why, yes, if you’re willing._ ” Kara was taken aback by the purr of Miss Luthor’s voice. She readied her pen and blushed profusely under her gaze.

“ _I’ll have the Chef’s special._ ”

“ _Anything else miss?_ ” Kara said as she wrote it down. 

“ _Please, Lena._ ”

“Lena.” Kara felt giddy as she went to deliver the order to the kitchen. As she entered, Alex, her sister, looked at her expectantly. 

“What’s the order, Kara?” 

“The chef’s special for table 3.” Alex turned around and yelled.

“I need a chef’s special. This is a priority meal, it’s Miss Luthor. Huddle up people!” The kitchen echoed with a bunch of ‘Yes Chef’. Alex turned back to Kara. “How’s it going? Are your language skills holding up?”

“Yes, no complaints yet, I think I got it under control, not that difficult.” Kara said cheerfully. 

“Any trouble with Miss Luthor?” Alex looked serious.

“No, not at all. She’s very nice.” Kara said and smiled. 

“Hm, a Luthor being nice? Haven’t seen that before. Be careful, Kara.”

“What? She’s her own person and why should I be careful?”

“You got that look on your face.” Alex stated and pointed at her face. 

“What?! I don’t have a look.” Kara protested.

“You think she’s hot.” Alex said bluntly. 

“I- I-” Kara was at a loss for words. Lena _was_ hot, but saying so would admit that she indeed had a face.

“See?” Alex was smug about it. Kara huffed and walked out of the kitchen back to the dining area, hearing Alex hearty laughter from the kitchen.

Kara stood by the bar and observed Lena as she was sipping her wine. Waiting on her, seeing if she needed any assistance. The restaurant was filling up but no one was being placed at any of Kara’s other tables. It was weird but Kara didn’t mind, it was still early in the evening. The wine in Lena’s glass was running low, it was probably time to refill it. Kara walked over to the table. She refilled the glass silently, focusing solely on the glass. Kara felt Lena’s eyes on her but did her best not to look directly at her. Lest she would be very distracted indeed. She heard Lena murmur her thanks.

A few minutes later, her order was ready. Kara once again went into the kitchen and tried to ignore the look on Alex’s face. Kara balanced the plates on her arm as she had been taught and placed it in front of Lena. 

“ _There you go, the chef’s special. Enjoy,_ ” Kara said cheerfully and she noticed that the wine was running low in her glass once again. _How much does she drink?_ “ _I’ll be back in a few minutes with more wine._ ”

“ _Thank you, Kara._ ” Lena said and Kara shivered at the low purr that once again laced Lena’s voice as she spoke.

Kara went to the bar again, James was still there looking suspicious. 

“Can I get another bottle of the house wine, James?” Kara said as she sat down at the bar. She glanced back at Lena’s table and watched as she ate her food. She seemed to relish in her food and Kara gulped as she saw Lena take a bite and close her eyes. Really enjoying the food. She felt herself getting hungry. James noticed her staring and coughed to get her attention. Kara turned to him and reached for the bottle.

“Kara, be careful.” There was that tone again. Kara bristled at it and sighed. He was just being silly. Kara didn’t answer him as she went back to Lena’s table. She refilled the glass for an appreciative Lena. As she was leaving, Lena spoke.

“ _Kara, would you like to join me for a moment?_ ” Lena asked. If Kara hadn’t been paying attention to her all night she might have missed the uncertainty at which she spoke. 

“ _I don’t know if-_ ”

“ _Please, just for a moment._ ” Kara could not get herself to refuse this woman. As she sat down she realised that she was totally lost to this woman. 

“ _Is this something you enjoy doing?_ ” Kara finally looked at her then. Lena’s eyes sparkled with interest and Kara fidgeted nervously with a napkin at the table. She glanced back at the bar and saw James disgruntled expression. Kara turned back and answered her question. 

“ _Yes, Mistress._ ” Lena’s eyes widened and a shy smile came across her face. 

“I must say that your usage of the language makes for an entertaining evening.” Kara looked at her flabbergasted. 

“What do you mean?” Kara frowned, she thought she had done pretty well for herself during the evening. Lena beckoned her closer with one of her fingers, Kara leaned in. 

“Let’s just say that, according to you, I am a thirsty mistress and you are my servant.” Lena whispered, her breath hot in Kara’s ear. Kara felt herself blush profusely and stammered out.

“I-I am so sorry, it’s my first day and I need this job, please don’t tell them.” Kara pleaded, still leaning close to her. Kara observed Lena as she leaned back, took a sip of her wine and arched one of her eyebrows. Kara straightened and felt nervous under her gaze. 

“I have nothing to complain about,” Lena said. “Excellent wine, excellent food and an exquisite view **.** ” Kara turned around despite herself and saw James in the bar, suddenly a flare of jealousy bloomed in her chest. 

“James?” she said as she turned. The look of absolute shock on Lena’s face made Kara confused. Lena huffed and continued.

“You can’t possibly be that oblivious?” Her tone turned sharp, the change startled Kara.

“What? I am sorry?” 

“So you’re saying that you’re not interested?”

“In James? No.” Kara said and watched as the absolutely gorgeous woman pinched the bridge of her nose. It seemed that Lena gave up for a moment, she quickly gathered herself.

“ _I’d like a dessert now, what are your recommendations?_ ” Lena said. The quick change in language made it difficult for Kara to understand but Kara knew the word for dessert in almost any language. 

“ _I would recommend the chocolate mudcake with an unhealthy amount of whipped cream._ ” She said as she carefully got up from the chair. 

“ _Then that’s what I’ll have, thank you._ ” Lena said. 

“ _Very well mistress,_ ” Kara curtsied and as she walked away she chastised herself for such stupid behaviour. _But was Lena interested in James? that outburst though..._ Kara went inside the kitchen and told Alex the order. She tried to recuperate, void of the gaze of Lena Luthor. 

“Kara, what’s up?” Alex asked when she had put the others to work. 

“I am just confused.” 

“Confused about what?” A concerned frown formed on Alex’s face. Kara blushed and tried to push her emotions aside. Alex’s stare increased in intensity and Kara couldn’t do anything about it. She recounted the entire conversation to Alex. Alex’s expression went from serious to restrained laughter. 

“Kara, it’s obvious.”

“What is obvious?” Kara huffed, frustrated.

“She was talking about you, you are the _exquisite_ view and she asked if you were interested in _her._ ” Alex said, as she pointedly looked at Kara. Kara repeatedly opened and closed her mouth like a fish, trying to say something. Her face beet red, mind racing. 

“That’s just silly, why would _she_ be interested in _me_? I’m just a broken piece of-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Alex interrupted, at Kara’s shocked expression she added smoothly. “Kara, you are not broken. You deserve something good for once. If you want to see where this goes then I support you… Even if it is Lena Luthor.” Kara swallowed thickly. 

“Sure.” Kara plastered on a smile and when Alex handed her the mudcake she walked back out into the restaurant. As she neared the table, she felt her nerves grow, what if Lena was interested and she had missed her chance. She berated herself for not saying yes. The word echoed in her head as she presented the mudcake. 

“Yes _._ ” Kara said, when she should have presented the dish. Lena looked up at her confused.

“Yes, what?” Kara froze. 

“I-I-well-yes here’s your mudcake! That was what I was trying to say, yup that was it, just want you to enjoy it and it’s nothing that I wouldn’t eat myself, because I have tasted it. Not this particular one but from the same recipe. Is all.” Kara said it all in a rush. “More wine?” A surprised laughter burst out of Lena, Kara was amazed at the sound and sight. And she couldn’t help but grin in response. When the laughter died out, Lena finally said.

“ _Thank you._ ”

“ _Anything for you Mistress. MISS!_ ” Kara blushed and walked to get more wine. Lena sniggered slightly behind her. 

When she got to the bar, James looked disgruntled. 

“What did you say to her?” he hissed. 

“I am doing my waitress duty, taking care of the customer.” She answered, as she grabbed the bottle. James was really starting to get on her nerves. 

Kara got back to Lena’s table and refilled the glass. Kara was surprised to see that half of the mudcake had already been devoured. When Kara was about to leave, Lena said.

“ _Could I get the check please?_ ” Kara failed to hide her disappointment.

“ _Of course, I’ll be right back._ ” Kara went and got the check for her and she placed the little folder on the table. “ _I hope you have enjoyed me this evening, Miss._ ”

“ _I have. Thank you, Kara._ ” Their eyes held for a moment before Kara left to give Lena some space to eat the last of her mudcake.

Kara plopped down at the bar feeling odd. Her evening had been something else. This woman, Lena Luthor, had captivated her beyond her imagination. She watched as Lena placed money in the folder and signed the receipt. She got up from her seat and glanced Kara’s way one last time. Kara smiled and waved. Lena turned to face the way out, shaking her head slightly. When she was outside of the restaurant, Kara went to get the folder. When she opened it she was shocked at the amount of money. It was well beyond the amount needed for the meal. Kara couldn’t stop herself from running with it after the woman. She ran past the entrance and out into the chilly night air. Lena was just about to get into her car, at the desperate sound of a body flung out through the door, she looked at Kara. Surprise coloured her features.

“I can’t take this! It’s too much!” Kara blurted when she had stopped Lena from entering her car. Lena approached her and Kara straightened. 

“I think great service should be rewarded.” She said bluntly. Kara was not about to give up that easily. 

“Of course but this is too much, it’s like...” she looked at the receipt to see how much was added. Scrawled on it was a phone number. She looked at it, looked at Lena, looked back at the receipt and back again. She gaped at Lena. 

“Oh my, this is embarrassing. I would have done a masterfully clean exit and waited for you to call.” Kara’s brain had short-circuited. Lena cheeks were slightly pink. Kara didn’t know if it was because of the situation or the cold breeze. “I don’t even know if you’re interested in — ” 

“Yes!” Kara found her voice. “But why?” she gesticulated at herself. Who would ever want her? At that, Lena walked closer and stopped inches away from Kara. They were the same height, but Lena wore heels. 

“Someone who defends me without knowing me is someone _I_ would like to know, and honestly, I haven’t had such a wonderful evening in quite some time.” Lena smiled. “Give me a call _whenever_ you want _._ ” Lena leaned in and kissed Kara on the cheek. Kara felt warm all over despite the chilly air, she watched as Lena walked back to the car and as it drove away. It was only when the car was out of sight that she realised that she still had all the money and Lena’s number. She stared at it.

Kara got her phone out and dialed the number. 

“Hello?” a sharp voice answered.

“You told me to call whenever, how about coffee sometime? Hi, this is Kara. That was totally the wrong way to start a conversation, wasn’t it?” Kara blurted out, smiling like a fool. A liberated laughter that clutched at Kara’s heart sounded on the other line. 

“How about lunch tomorrow?”

“Yes”

“I’ll text you the details.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Kara said, still standing like a fool in the cold where Lena left her.

“Can’t wait, goodbye Kara.”

“Goodbye Lena.”

Kara laughed out loud, giddy. She was going out on a date with Lena tomorrow. A _date_ . A _date_ with a beautiful yet intimidating woman. The realisation hit her.

“Fudge. I don’t have anything to wear.”

  
  



End file.
